Breathless
by beach-girl14
Summary: Aria and Perry had been living in The Still Blue for 17 years. Their son, Kai, had just turned 16 and had got his mark for being an Audile like his mother. He had heard stories about how his mom once lived in a place called Reverie and how it was a fake world and he never wanted to meet anyone from there. But he would.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Under The Never Sky Trilogy or any of the characters in the trilogy but I do own Kai and Luna.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

I was finishing up my morning chores. My blonde hair was lighter then usual from the hot sun. I was about to go home when I saw a figure in the distance. I shielded my eyes from the sun to get a better look at whatever the figure was. It was a person. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

Soon enough my parents were at my side. "Aria, get the whole tribe into the dining hall." my dad said.

My mom ran back to the village. My dad grabbed my shoulders. "Kai, I'm going to help your mom. I need you to make sure that person is okay. She's from Reverie." he said.

He ran to where my mom was and left me there. I started walking toward the girl. Since I was an Aud, I could hear everything; her unstable breathing, her racing heart, and her footsteps. I knew that she wasn't okay. I ran to her. "Help me." I heard her say.

Then she collapsed. I knelt beside her. She was beautiful. She looked almost the same age as me. Her hair was dark brown. Her skin was pale. I almost didn't want to touch her because I thought that I would mess up her beauty. Then I came to my senses and picked her up bridal style and ran back to the dining hall.

"Mom!" I said running up to her. "Mom, I don't know what happened. She said 'Help me' then collapsed." I said.

My mom examined the girl. "Bring her." She said.

We went into a small room and my mom shut the door. "Lay her there." my mom said pointing to a raised cot in the corner of the room.

I layed the girl where my mom told me. I stayed there for a while just looking at her. "Kai," my mom said inturupting my thoughts, "you can wait outside." I nodded.

I walked into the now empty dining hall. I pulled out a chair and decided that I would wait there till I knew she was okay.

* * *

My mom came out about 2 hours later. "She fainted from dehydration and heat exaustion. She'll be okay." she said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

My mom smiled and nodded. She patted my shoulder and walked out of the dining hall. After I was sure she was gone I went in and closed the door. He grabbed a stool and sat beside the cot where this strange and beautiful girl was sound asleep. He didn't know what to do, so he talked to her. "So, I know you probably can't hear me but I've wanted to talk to you for a while so here goes. I don't know your name but, mine's Kai. I always thought of dwellers like weird ugly aliens, but, then I saw you." I said.

She stirred then opened her eyes. They were chocolate brown. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Where am I?" She said.

Then her eyes rested on me. "Who are you?" She said scooting away from me.

I tried to reach for her to let her know that everything was okay, but, she scooted away more, so I put my hands up. "It's okay. You're safe. My name's Kai. Your in a village in The Still Blue." I said softly.

She seemed to relax a little. "What's 'The Still Blue'?" She asked.

"Paradise." I answered.

"Oh." She said her voice small.

I offered her my hand and she took it hesitantly. I heard her heart racing. I chuckled. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I didn't want to tell her about Audiles or Seers or Scires just yet. She was still weak so she leaned on me as we walked to meet my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Under The Never Sky Trilogy or any of the characters in the trilogy but I do own Kai and Luna.

* * *

We walked to my house, but my parents weren't there. "They must be at a meeting with the other elders." I said.

I waited for a response but there was none. I looked over to where she was. She was looking at a wooden fox on the mantle. I walked over to her and put it in her hand. "My dad made it for me when I was little. He said that I would have the ears of a fox." I said.

The girl looked up at me. "Why would you have the ears of a fox?" she asked.

I thought to myself, _Maybe I should tell her. I mean she is probably gonna stay here so it wouldn't hurt. _"I am an Audile or Aud. It means I can hear everything; the fly that's buzzing around in the other room, your fast heart beat..." I said trailing off.

She looked down and smiled. "Wow," she said looking up, "That's amazing."

I smiled back at her. "You know, I never found out your name." I said.

"Luna."

"Like the moon Luna or-"

"Yes, like the moon Luna"

I couldn't stop smiling. I got this weird feeling. I never felt anything like it before. It was weird. "So, when are your parents getting back?" She asked breaking the silence.

I was about to say that I didn't know when I heard them coming towards the house. "They're almost here." I said.

My parents walked in a few seconds later. My mom smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you up. I see you've already met Kai." my mom said looking from Luna, to me, and back to Luna, "I'm Aria, Kai's mother. And this is my husband Perry." she extended her hand and Luna shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said.

My mother guided us towards the table. "Please sit. We have a lot to discuss." she said.

We all sat down around the table. I sat next to Luna and my parents sat opposite from us. There was an awkward silence for what felt like forever. "So, Luna, how did you find us?" my dad said.

"Should I start from the beginning?" Luna asked.

"Please do." my dad replied.

"Well, my mother was only 20 when Reverie was destroyed. I don't know how, but she got out. It was really hard for her to survive but she did. Then she met my dad. He never told my mlm or me where he was from but my mom knew he wasn't from Reverie. After a while they had me, a little baby girl that they had to help survive in the wild which they did, obviously. I was only 13 when they were taken from me. Cannibals killed and ate them while I was hiding in a tree. I stayed up there till they left. I couldn't look at my parents, or, what used to be my parents, so I ran. I lived off of a knife that my dad made for me. I lived like that for almost 3 years. One day, I met a man who told me about a village. He told me where it was and I didn't stop till I found it. And here I am." Luna said.

My parents and I were just staring at her. "Did your dad have a tattoo on his arm?" my mom asked.

"Um, yeah. They kind of look like-" Luna started but stopped.

She was looking at my dad's arm. More specifically, his Seer markings. "They looked like that." Luna said pointing to my dad's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Under The Never Sky Trilogy or any of the characters from the trilogy but I do own Kai and Luna.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Perry, can I speak with you in private?" I asked him.

Perry nodded and we walked into our bedroom. I closed the door and sat on the bed. "So a girl comes to our home telling us that her mom is a dweller and her dad is one of us?" I half whisper.

Perry ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Her dad was a Seer which means that she probably is one too. What are we gonna do? I don't know if we should let her stay here." he said.

Perry was pacing back and forth and it was making me more nervous. I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Perry, listen to me. She has no where else to go. Her parents are dead and she has no one else. She's about the same age as Kai. I think he can be her personal tour guide and friend." I said combing his hair with my fingers.

He sighed. "Okay, I just don't want to regret this." He said

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Kai and I were still sitting at the table. Neither of us had said a word the whole time. I decided to say something because I didn't want to make him feel awkward. "So...Do you think that your parents are gonna let me stay?" I asked turning towards him.

"I don't see why not. I mean we have an extra room and everything." He said fiddling with the table.

I smiled and took out my knife. It had engravings of things that I had asked for while my dad was making it.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Daddy, what are you making?"_

_"A present for you."_

_"What kind of present?"_

_"A special present."_

_"Daddy! Come on, tell me."_

_"Oh I don't know..."_

_"PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"Oh, alright. It's a knife."_

_"Just like yours?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"Is that the handle?"_

_"Yes. You have to tell me what you want on it though."_

_"Can I have a bear and a wolf and a fire and the ocean and a turtle?"_

_"Of course sweetheart."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Luna, are you okay?" I heard Kai ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah just thinking." I answered.

"About your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Without me wanting to, I started crying. I quickly wiped the tears away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kai looking at me. I noticed things about him that I hadn't before. His eyes were hazel; green and yellow on the inside with a brown rim. His hair was a dirty blonde, kind of like his dads. He had a scar on his chin and on his eyebrow. He also had a tattoo on his right bicep. It was the same as his moms.

He was sweet and kind and gorgeous. I don't know what came over me but I leaned over and kissed him. It was my first kiss. After about a second he kissed me back. I pulled away after about 30 seconds. I knew I was blushing so I looked down. Then his parents came. I looked up quickly. "We've decided to let you stay." Perry said.

I let out a sigh. I was so relieved. "You will stay in the spare room here. Kai will show you around and teach you what you need to know." Aria said.

I looked over at Kai and smiled. He smiled back. I was so happy. I finally had a home.


End file.
